


【南北车】死？生。

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 4





	【南北车】死？生。

神偷绫x警察依 绫攻  
————分割线————  
临近半夜三点，偏僻的老久小楼屋顶上闪过一个黑影。  
黑影踩着空调外机下到二楼推开了窗户。  
“别动，双手举过头顶。”冰冷的枪管指着从窗户翻进来的人，毫无波动的声音命令着来人。  
“把枪拿稳了警察小姐，走火了你也要吃官司。”被枪指着的人慢慢地举起手背过身去。  
“乐正绫，四年来犯下偷窃案近万起，现在请你配合我到警局录口供。”警察拿出腰间的手铐，右手举枪防止乐正绫有所动作，左手将她双手拉下迅速铐住。  
“你！”警察触电般地弹开，双手握枪对着乐正绫的头，侧腰被抚过的感觉还未消失。  
“警察小姐是叫洛天依对吧？”乐正绫慢慢转过身，看着被惨白月光照亮的脸。  
“你怎么会知道？”洛天依一刻不敢放松警惕，乐正绫淡定地模样让她即使拿着枪也毫无安全感。  
“你该不会以为放在你桌上的纸条真的是热心人士举报的吧，妄想独吞捉住神偷乐正绫功劳的洛天依小姐。”乐正绫勾起一抹微笑。  
“还有哦，不管是毫无戒备地待在一个罪犯的房间里还是跟神偷进行身体接触都是很不明智的。”眼前黑影一闪，洛天依连扣动扳机的时间都没有就被乐正绫捂住了嘴，潮湿的布料完全覆盖住口鼻，大脑中闪过乙醚这个词后彻底无法思考。  
乐正绫将手铐钥匙在自己面前轻晃两下是洛天依失去意识前看到的最后一个画面。  
“感觉如何警察小姐？”意识逐渐回归身体，丝丝凉意从太阳穴传来，双手有些发麻，因为长时间被束缚着高举过头顶，膝盖接触到的是柔软的被子。  
“乐正绫，袭警的后果你承担不起。”洛天依反应过来，被死神镰刀抵着脖子的感觉让她的手脚冰凉，说话的声音不自觉带上了颤抖。  
“摸走了那么多达官贵人的宝贝我早就成为他们一定要弄死的目标了，袭警的后果都没这个惨。”乐正绫用拇指慢慢推开保险。  
“咔哒。”保险被打开的声音在安静的房间内被无限放大，洛天依似乎已经听到了扳机一点点被后拉，金属间摩擦的声音。  
“放过我，我帮你处理掉一些麻烦。”在死亡的威胁下洛天依放弃了身为警察的职责。  
“这话被警局的人知道会怎样？”一直躲在洛天依视野外的乐正绫将手里的金属物举到了她的眼前，闪烁的红色灯光刺痛了洛天依的眼睛。  
“你！到底想对我做什么！？”洛天依恼羞成怒，三番五次地被戏弄让她很是烦躁。  
“不想做什么哦。”压在太阳穴上的枪口移开，脚步声响起，赤眸的人走到了洛天依眼前，随之进入视线的还有漆黑的枪管，“只是玩够了而已。”  
“等！”洛天依瞳孔猛然收缩，乐正绫赤色的眸子中毫无情感波动，就想死水一般平静冷漠。  
“咔。”空枪。  
“哈哈哈……看来我演技不错，小警察。”乐正绫发自内心的笑声让耳边一片轰鸣的洛天依的大脑后知后觉地重新运作。  
“你……哈……”洛天依感觉自己像死过一次一样，浑身开始冒冷汗，剧烈跳动的心脏让她止不住地喘息。  
“小警察的观察能力太差了，所有的子弹我都放在了你视野范围内，这都没发现。”乐正绫随手将空枪扔在地毯上，洛天依的目光跟着手枪一同落下，澄黄的弹药就这么大大咧咧地摆在自己面前。  
电视机后，玻璃花瓶中，窗帘的挂绳上，半藏在柜子后以及嵌在洛天依一抬头就能看见的天花板中。  
“知道还有一颗在哪里吗？”乐正绫就像是在玩捉迷藏的小孩，语气欢快地问洛天依。  
闪着红光的录音笔再次出现在洛天依面前，乐正绫手掌摊开，绕在中指上的线将录音笔和最后一颗子弹串在了一起。  
“写张纸条让我欢欣雀跃地守在这里就是为了羞辱我吗？”洛天依低下头，相比乐正绫这个神偷，自己就像是只会玩泥巴的小孩，无论哪方面都比不过她。  
“不知道呢，不过小警察你的能力确实让我比较失望，所以，你要负责补偿我。”乐正绫随手将线扔到一边，捏着洛天依的下巴打量她精致的脸庞，“毕竟警局还是有点难进的。”  
“你想……！”话还没说完洛天依就被唇上的柔软吓得一震，一时间连挣扎都忘了。  
乐正绫的吻并不温柔，坚硬的牙齿屡次和唇瓣相撞，淡淡的腥味在舌间蔓延，蓝色衬衫的扣子被神偷灵巧的双手解开。  
“唔……”紧闭的牙关无声地拒绝着乐正绫，终于反应过来的洛天依开始尝试挣脱吊着自己的绳子。  
“我一直在想，小警察还是不是个处呢？”乐正绫放开剧烈喘息的洛天依，抬手捻去了嘴角的津液，稍稍后退一步欣赏着面前警察衣衫半开，双颊微红的景象。  
“你以为我是做什么的！？”洛天依像被踩了尾巴的猫，狠狠瞪了眼满脸戏谑的乐正绫，不顾手腕被磨破的疼痛想要靠近面前的人。  
“别生气嘛，毕竟小警察的能力很难想象是可以配枪的人。”乐正绫心情很好地看着生气的小猫咪，冒着被咬一口的风险再次贴上了她的身体。  
“你……嗯~小看我……”丝毫不能阻止乐正绫抚上自己侧腰的双手，不同于普通女生柔软细腻的双手，乐正绫的“事业”使得掌心覆盖着一层薄茧，划过洛天依娇嫩的肌肤，惹得她一震颤抖。  
“不是哦。”乐正绫笑了笑，双手绕到洛天依背后解开了背心的排扣，两只白兔被释放出来，随即又被修长的双手捉住，白嫩的柔软随着乐正绫的把玩变换着形状，没多久便染上了可爱的粉红。  
“但是小警察的身体好像真的很适合这种事情诶。”逗弄着挺立的红缨，乐正绫赤色的眸子中有藏不住的笑意，洛天依轻咬下唇忍受快感的样子让她更想欺负这个可爱的小警察了。  
“瞎……唔嗯~瞎说……”张口就是羞人的嘤咛，洛天依赌气似的藏住呻吟，不再对乐正绫的调笑做出反应。  
“是吗？”乐正绫贴近洛天依逐渐红透的耳垂，张口含住细细舔舐，左手探进了宽大的长裤中，指尖触到微湿的底裤，浅浅地刺探两下。  
“啊~别……那里……”小警察被迫昂起头，下身传来的浪潮让她小腹一紧，迅速分泌的情液使得穴口泥泞不堪。  
“我没瞎说吧。”乐正绫的舌尖描绘着洛天依耳垂的轮廓，湿透的底裤紧贴着小警察的下身，指尖顶开了花瓣，隔着布料触到了藏起来的花核。  
“你……嗯~不要……”洛天依似乎回想起自己是个警察而乐正绫是个罪犯的事实，咬牙忍着情欲拒绝道。  
“不要浪费口舌说明显会当成是耳边风的话嘛。”乐正绫觉得隔着布料的手感非常不好，有些不满地连着底裤一起撤了下来。  
“啊~”下身突然暴露在空气中让洛天依下意识想要合拢双腿，然而乐正绫显然不会容许她这么做。  
“感觉到了吗？”乐正绫的指尖在洛天依的大腿内侧画着圈，透明的情液一点点被抹在裸露的皮肤上带来一丝凉意。  
“唔~别说……别……”洛天依自然知道乐正绫说的什么意思，不过是变着花样说自己的身体很色情而已。  
“唔……？”突然顿住的动作让洛天依睁开了紧闭的双眼，下身的手指抽离留下被挑起性欲一张一合的小穴。  
被扔在床边的手机屏亮起，随后迅速变成来电状态，那一瞬间洛天依恍惚地好像看见了自己的照片。  
乐正绫看了看来电提示，皱了皱眉头，开了静音的手机在床上震动着。  
“真会挑时候。”乐正绫知道这个电话挂不得，转头看向已经被带入状态的洛天依。  
“算了。”乐正绫从口袋里摸出一枚圆滑的珠子，凑到洛天依耳边“夹紧哦。”  
“唔！？”比乐正绫手指冷上很多的圆珠浅浅地卡在花缝中，湿滑的液体迅速沾满了它的表面。  
“我接完电话回来如果珠子没掉的话我就乖乖听你的话。”乐正绫丝毫不管洛天依的窘迫，反而变本加厉地用力分开洛天依的双腿，然后拿起手机一步步后退隐入黑暗中。  
“等……乐正绫！”用尽全身力气喊出了名字却没换来那人的回头，反而因为腹部用力差点让小珠子滑落。  
“唔~”洛天依不敢再有什么动作，乐正绫完全把一个世纪难题摆在了她的面前，大开的双腿完全无法为她提供帮助，唯有努力地收缩小穴才能让摇摇欲坠的珠子留在原地，然而身体不知是乙醚的作用未消还是乐正绫的挑逗根本没什么力气，这么一恶性循环，洛天依感觉自己根本没有成功的可能。  
一秒，还是一分钟，大脑不可抑制地想象着现在的画面，本应抓捕罪犯的警察却被吊在床上，衣衫凌乱，双腿大张，粉嫩的花瓣努力咬着小小的珠子，而这该死的身体却在渴望着被人触碰侵犯，不对，应该是渴望着她的侵犯。  
该不会那家伙的屏保真是我吧。极力将注意力转移，大脑内的东西实在太过淫乱，洛天依一度怀疑画面里的人到底是不是自己。  
“唔……”为了回想那朦胧的画面洛天依出现了一瞬间的失神，当然她也付出了代价，陷入被子的珠子宣告了洛天依的失败。  
“小警察？”像是算好了时间出现的乐正绫瞥见了落下的珠子，嘴角上扬。  
“输了哦。”修长的双指夹着尚且潮湿的珠子在洛天依面前晃了晃。  
“别再……玩了…我认输……”洛天依似乎委屈地要哭出来，湿漉漉的绿色眸子看得乐正绫一阵心软。  
“好好，小警察不要哭嘛。”乐正绫吻上了洛天依的眼帘，双指按上穴口，一狠心便顶破了薄膜。  
“唔！”洛天依身子一僵，铁锈味在嘴里扩散开来。  
“让你咬自己。”乐正绫安抚着洛天依，吻上了她溢血的唇瓣，温柔地舔舐着，穴中的双指慢慢开始运动。  
“乐正……唔嗯~绫……疼……”洛天依呢喃着面前人的名字，眼泪还是忍不住地落下，嘴里顿时多了咸涩的苦味。  
乐正绫封住了洛天依的唇，动作逐渐加快，溢出的爱液使抽送变得轻松很多，浪潮般的快感也冲走了疼痛。  
“嗯~”彻底放弃自我的洛天依回应着乐正绫的吻和动作，大腿内测的肌肉颤抖着，上面还残留着液体流过的痕迹。  
“唔嗯！”可爱的嘤咛传入乐正绫的耳朵，轻笑一声抬手用藏在袖中的小刀割断了绳子，搂住失去支撑软软靠在自己身上的洛天依，常年偷盗练出来的灵活手指完全不是小警察能抵抗的。  
“别……唔啊~不行了……哼嗯~”完全丧失语言能力，张口只有撩人的呻吟，小腹处传来越来越猛烈的感觉。  
“去吧。”耳边温柔的话语成了将洛天依推上顶峰的最后一把力，大量的爱液涌出，从腿间流下，撤出的双指也完全被打湿。  
“你……”还想说什么的洛天依被名为困倦的波涛拍晕了过去，无力地身子全靠乐正绫抱着才没倒下去。  
整理好一切后轻轻把洛天依塞进了被窝，看了眼外面升起的太阳，不知道该说早安还是晚安，抽出支黑笔留下了纸条。  
“唔……可能是下午吧，洛天依悠悠转醒，大脑重启后猛然意识到发生了什么，环顾四周却没发现那位神偷。  
“果然逃掉了。”洛天依小声嘀咕了一句，慢慢挪下了床。  
“手机都不带？”洛天依看见桌子上红色外壳的手机，一张字迹秀气的纸条同时映入眼帘。  
“小警察，被你们追了四年我也不想玩了，自首了呦，手机给你留下了，密码是你生日，想看什么都可以，不过一定记得给备注律师的人打个电话，拜拜小警察。”  
按开手机，昨晚没看错啊，看这照片的模糊程度应该是躲在哪里趁自己搜证的时候拍的吧。  
“喂？”  
“洛天依对吧？”  
“是。”  
“我叫言和，估计什么电视上法庭上你可能见过我，比较赶时间我就长话短说了，神偷乐正绫自首，在某些人的控制下会对外宣称有期徒刑，实际上直接就死刑了，我们已经准备好了一切，你来的话乐正绫就会跟我们走，你不来，那就没有然后了，你要是想见她我可以帮你弄个机会。”  
“……好，让我见见她吧。”  
在言和的帮助下洛天依坐在了现在的椅子上，对面的门被打开，双手被拷在身后的乐正绫走了进来，在见到洛天依后像是愣住一般停下脚步，身后领着她的警卫没刹住车撞了上去。  
“停下来干嘛！”警卫狠狠推了把乐正绫揉了揉被手铐硌疼的肚子。  
故意的。洛天依看着乐正绫赤色的眼睛，里面没有半点惊讶，就像是那晚上演戏时一样平淡。  
“别对一个女孩子那么粗暴，警卫。”乐正绫晃悠悠地向前走坐在了椅子上，朝玻璃那边的洛天依笑了笑。  
“只有五分钟。”  
“跟律师聊过没？”  
“嗯，你说你为什么要自首，要是被我抓着了我还能借此升个官，多好。”洛天依故作轻松地嬉笑道，其实在看见乐正绫的时候鼻子就酸得不行。  
“别这么说嘛，自首的话传出去我还是个有良知的人，被抓那真的遗臭万年了。”乐正绫将手放在了桌子上，嘴角带着笑。  
“那现在的结果是你要的吗？”  
“不知道哦。”摊开右手贴在玻璃上，上面歪歪扭扭写着“死”  
“有考虑过出狱之后的事吗？”洛天依也本应是对外宣称的那个“外”  
“没想过哦。”这次是左手，掌心写着“生”  
“五分钟到了。”洛天依起身准备离开，透明的泪水划过她扬起的嘴角。  
“是吗……”  
“对了，这个我还没扔。”一张曾经放在自己桌上的纸条被摊开后贴在了玻璃上，“出来后可以去这里。”  
“那可真是谢谢你了，小警察。”洛天依离开了，“生”也随着她离开时带走的纸条重新显露出来。


End file.
